


The Yellow Dress

by GintongBahaghari



Category: Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Naruto
Genre: Best Friends, F/M, Friendship, Frustration, Heartbreak, Marriage Proposal, Moving On, One-Sided Attraction, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 02:07:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16317101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GintongBahaghari/pseuds/GintongBahaghari
Summary: Pink hair. Porcelain skin. Bright Green eyes. Rosy Lips and that damnable yellow dress that brings him back to the night a certain Uchiha had asked her to marry him.





	The Yellow Dress

Sasuke drove through the black iron gates passing through lush topiaries and and the imported marble statues that his mother loved so much. It was Sarada's birthday and Mikoto Uchiha had fervently insisted that her granddaughter's birthday be celebrated in the family estate where all of the Uchiha would be gathered.

He parked his sleek black Lexus by the sidewalk near the vast expanse of the front garden and made his way towards the mansion's front steps. Placing his aviators on the hem of his dress shirt, he walked the few steps that led him to the porch. He could already hear the familiar squeal through the music from inside the gigantic house and he braced himself for the little bundle of joy that was about to burst through the door.

"Papa Sasuke!"

A little girl ran towards him and Sasuke couldn't hide a small smile when he lifted the dark haired girl in the air.

Sarada giggled, absolutely thrilled that her Papa was here at last. She had been waiting for him all morning like a good girl and she absolutely couldn't contain the excitement that bubbled inside her the moment she saw his familiar form walk across their front yard.

"Quick, quick Mama is inside she's been waiting for you all morning!" Sarada grabbed a hold of his hand and immediately pulled him excitedly inside the moment he put her down.

"Sasuke-kun! You're here. "

Sasuke quickly looked up recognizing that tinkle of a voice and met with eyes greener than a freshly sprout leaf on the start of spring. He marveled at how beautiful Sakura was even after all these years. Her eyes  were just as vividly green as the first time he saw her. His mind wandered as she made her way towards them, the skirt of a familiar flowing yellow dress fluttering behind her.  
_______________________________________

"I still can't believe Sasuke had cousin Madara join us on this. Doesn't he always say he's busy? " Kagami whispered.

Obito who was beside him, scoffed whispering back "Are you kidding?  Sasuke is his favourite cousin. Look at this place. He rented the whole floor just for this."

"It's not a matter of favoritism little cousin, Sasuke just happens to be more persuasive than you" Madara eyed Obito cockily with a raised brow "and that applies to all things."

"Hey, I can be persuasive too!"

"Oh? Are you and that Rin girl dating yet? It has been what four months now, how long do you plan on courting her exactly? "

Obito spluttered to which Madara only smirked.

"I thought so."

The two continued bickering with Itachi calmly trying to settle them down. Sasuke huffed obviously unimpressed with his rowdy cousins. It 's always like this when they all come together.

"Sakura Uchiha" the voice beside him started, "has a really nice ring to it, eh?"

"What?"

"Nothing. I'm just glad one of us is finally settling down. You have no idea idea how much that makes me happy." Shisui grinned

Sasuke made a nonchalant noise as he fixed his black dress shirt. Shisui chuckled before nudging Obito and Kagami beside him to fix their ties.

Any minute now Sakura is going to walk through that doorway which he had carefully decorated with the flowers he bought from the Yamanaka flower shop. He had to say Obito did a good job with coming up with the idea of hanging candles in glass orbs. The orbs are reminiscent of fireflies in the dim light. He knew Sakura would love them.

Sakura loves fireflies.

The music started which was the signal Izuna, their cousin, gave to inform them that Sakura had entered the the vicinity.

Sasuke was nervous.

In all his years in the force, he had been shot too many times to know the feeling of  having death knocking on his door and even then he had never  felt this kind of cold apprehension coil in his gut before.

Then she entered the room. She was wearing a bright yellow sundress with spaghetti straps and a tight heart shaped top  that showed off the sharpness of her collarbones and the soft slope of her milky shoulders. Her hair was in a messy bun no doubt because she just came from her duty from the hospital and had to hastily dress herself up for what she thought was a birthday party but was actually a proposal.

She was obviously in a hurry, thinking that she was late if the rapid click of her pink stilletos were any indication of such. Her steps slowed when she saw the row of Uchihas gathered before her, her head cocked to the side with a look of puzzlement.

" _Beautiful_."

Sasuke was starstruck, just like all the other times when his gaze lingered too long on her face; captivated by the way the soft lights accentuate the color of her eyes, like emerald embers in the dim light.

He managed to close his mouth just as Kagami started humming, imitating the beat of a love song he knew Sakura loves. Shisui and Obito followed suit, setting the melody. Mikoto had found it amusing to have all of them join choirs when they were younger and Sasuke couldn't say that it was a bad idea now that they had a practical use for the skill.

Sakura fidgeted with her dress obviously uncomfortable with just standing in front of a group of serenading men. She looked at him for help, silently asking him what the hell was happening but he just smiled.

When he was finally ready for his part in all this, he took a deep breath and stepped aside.

Itachi, who hid behind the group just as Sakura had come in, made his way towards Sakura who had tears starting to well in her eyes.

Would she say yes? Would she say no?

One thing is for sure

He was hoping for the latter.

She took the boquet from Itachi before he started talking, reciting the speech he saw him practice in his room all week. Sakura was at a loss for words as Itachi spoke and when he finally kneeled down to ask the core question of the evening she only managed quick nods before launching herself into Itachi's embrace.

The coil that wound itself in Sasuke's stomach found its way into his heart, twisting it, wrenching the organ as if wanting to break free from his chest. His throat constricted but he refused to show weakness, refused to show the pain that tore through his soul, not when the only girl that he had ever loved was glowing with joy.

Their cousins whooped and cheered further embarassing Sakura as she quickly wiped her tears. Itachi looked at them and gave a triumphant thumbs up. Sasuke had to force a smile in return if only to hide the emotions that reflected his shattered heart.

"My birthday party will be held at home. I thought that it would be nice to have the proposal scheduled on the same day on the occasion that you would have refused my proposal" Sakura's eyes widened at this as Itachi continued "at least then I still had something to celebrate at the end of the evening." Itachi explained, uncharacteristically sheepish.

Sasuke watched Sakura laugh, eyes crinkling at his brother, the diamond of her engagement rin glinting in the light.

"Silly. Why would I even say no?"

Sasuke's heart dropped because he hoped, he prayed that he could have been the reason that she would.  
_____________________________________

"Papa are you okay? You're looking at mama funny. "

Black obsidian orbs blinked at him curiously.

"Who's looking at me funny?"

Sarada turned from Sasuke and regarded her mother with a smile.

"Papa is. He didn't blink for ten seconds Mama."

"That dress... " he started but he failed to finish the sentence that formed in his head. Too many emotions ran through him just looking at the fabric.

"Hmm?Oh this? Found it in my old wardrobe. I can't believe I still fit in it." she laughed.

_"You were just as beautiful as you were then."_

"Why don't we come in?" she motioned for Sarada to come down from her perch in her uncle's arms but the little girl furiously shook her head and hid her chubby face in Sasuke 's shoulders. Sasuke chuckled and quirked his lip apologetically at Sakura who only sighed.

___________________________________

The party was at full swing, Mikoto always knew how to spoil her loved ones rotten. Children ran around the back gardens with their parents desperately trying to make them behave. At one side of the lush garden was a table with rows and rows of delectable food. There was even a punch fountain.

"You're making Itachi jealous you know."

Sarada had long been taken from him by Mikoto so she could blow her birthday cake before serving the guests. Sasuke held his cup of punch and stared ahead watching the five year old round up her group of friends, all children of close friends and important families, to eat with her in her own little table.

"If I didn't know any better, I would have thought Sarada was your daughter. She absolutely adores you."

Shisui continued, trying to start a conversation with his apparent melancholic younger cousin. Shisui had long known of Sasuke's attraction to the pink haired beauty but chose to keep it to himself when his brother expressed his own interest in her.

It pained him to see his little cousin battle his frustrations. He knew all too well how the Uchiha heart works, once it starts beating for the right person it would never stop, not even when the object of affection had passed. He knows, he watched how  his widowed father despaired over the death of his mother.

So even when he thought that the chances are slim, it didn't stop him from letting the next words come out of his mouth.

"Maybe you should move on. Find another gir-"

"Never."

He sighed. That 's what he thought.

"Suit yourself little cousin."

He glanced at Sasuke who had a far away look in his face. Shisui's face softened. He patted Sasuke's back consolingly and excused himself leaving Sasuke to mull over his thoughts.

He would never find another because he doesn't think he can. Sakura had embedded herself too deeply into his soul for him to move on.

He watched her wipe frosting from Sarada's face just as Itachi wrapped his arms around Sakura 's slim waist. She turned around, a smile brightening her face as she turned to give him a peck on the lips.

He kneaded his palms on his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. He downed his punch just as Itachi looked up and smiled, Sasuke waved back.

"I need a drink."

He supposed he'll settle for friendship in this life, for now. He's not sure but there's a small nagging feeling inside him telling him that she'll be his someday. If not in this life then perhaps he would be luckier in the next. And by God, he hopes he doesn't fuck it up the next time too.

**Author's Note:**

> My first entry into this site. It was greatly inspired by the song Kung Di Rin Lang Ikaw by December Avenue ft. Moira de la Torre. I was so excited to have it published and yet I waited two weeks before I got the courage to finally do so. I would love to hear from you, dear Reader! I would be most humbled to receive comments and tips on writing because I realIy do want to improve. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
